


The Best Kind

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a private "party" and Remus is a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

The party went on around them, a Quidditch celebration, with James in the very center, dramatically recounting all the various plays he made in order to win them the Cup.

"And there I was, the Bludgers on my tail and the whole Slytherin team in front of me, except for the Seeker. I didn't know how I was going to get through, but I knew I had to..."

Remus tuned him out, though he noticed with a smile that Lily wasn't paying attention to him, even though she'd finally decided to go out with him. At least she hadn't decided to become one of his hanger-ons as well, though of course she never would have. She kept James as humble as was possible. Remus grinned to himself.

"Something funny?" a voice suddenly said in his ear as arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Remus turned to face a smiling Sirius.

"James," Remus said simply, and Sirius understood. His eyes crinkled with amusement.

"Ah, of course," Sirius said. "James. Tell me, my dear Moony, has our Lily-flower gotten a chance to humble him yet?"

Remus snickered. "Nope, not yet," he said cheerfully. "Though I expect it will be any moment now, he's been going on long enough about `how he won the Quidditch Cup'."

Almost as soon as Remus said that, Lily walked over to James and said, just pitched loudly enough to be audible over the other noise, "I seem to remember it differently, James. Or perhaps you would like to tell us the story of the many times you dropped the Quaffle?"

James shut his mouth with a snap and flushed, then smiled and pulled Lily closer to him. "No, that's all right," he said cheekily. "Though I could..."

But Remus wasn't paying attention to what James was saying anymore. No, not when Sirius' hands were slowly roaming up and down his body, when they were so close together that he could feel the heat of Sirius' skin and could feel Sirius' erection pressed into the small of his back. Suddenly, Remus was very glad that they were in the shadows of the room.

"Up for another party?" Sirius asked in a low voice, gently nipping Remus' ear. Remus shivered. "A private party, where we're the only ones invited?"

Remus shifted back into Sirius and heard the other boy's breath starting to come quicker. "I'm game if you are," Remus replied. The party would go on without them. He and Sirius had a private engagement.

Somehow they slipped up the stairs to the seventh-year boys' dorm without anyone noticing or detaining them. Remus thought he saw James wink at them out of the corner of his eye, but didn't pay any attention. Not when Sirius started kissing him insistently as soon as they were out of public view.

"Not on the stairs, Sirius!" Remus gasped out as soon as his mouth was free again.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling. "We've never done it on the stairs before."

"That's because it would be _uncomfortable_ ," Remus replied, now being the one to push Sirius towards the door and into the room. "And I'd really prefer a bed, you know."

"That can be arranged," Sirius said, and with that they fell backwards onto the nearest bed--Remus', thankfully--as Sirius' knees hit the footboard. They scrambled up towards the pillows, kissing again.

"You're too clothed," Remus said as soon as they came up for breath. His hands immediately began scrabbling at the clasps of Sirius' robes.

"I'm not the only one," Sirius retorted, his own hands just as busy as Remus'. Quickly--and almost too slowly--the robes were discarded and shoved off the bed, neither boy caring where they fell. It wouldn't be the first time they'd woken up to crumpled robes in various parts of the room.

Remus immediately began to trail kisses down Sirius' chest, swiping tongue swiftly over nipples and smiling at Sirius' muffled gasp. As he was licking the smooth planes of Sirius' chest, his hand moved up to stroke Sirius' erection through his pants, and this time Sirius couldn't contain his moan.

"Get...on with it!" Sirius said, his breath shallow and quick.

Remus stroked it from base to tip. "Get on with what?" he asked innocently, lifting his face up to look Sirius in the eye. Sirius replied only by groaning, and Remus chuckled as he fingered the hems.

" _Tease_ ," Sirius said, pulling Remus up for another kiss. "Don't bloody do that. I've been waiting to get us up here all evening..."

"Poor puppy," Remus said, grinning. "He starts whinging when he doesn't get what he wants right away."

"Remus," Sirius growled, but Remus' grin only widened.

"I might be persuaded to help you with this," and he stroked Sirius' cock through his pants again, " _if_..."

"If?" Sirius repeated? Remus continued absentmindedly stroking his cock, and Sirius shivered.

"...If you beg for it," Remus finished. He stuck his tongue out slightly. "You do want to be a good puppy, don't you?"

"Forget puppies!" Sirius growled again and tried to slid Remus' pants off his hips, but Remus shifted away. "Aw, come on, Moony..."

"What is it that you want, Sirius?" Remus asked teasingly, his hand now lightly stroking Sirius' chest.

"You!" Sirius gasped out, now almost desperate to be rid of his remaining clothes. "You, just...you!"

"Anything specific?" Remus raised an eyebrow and Sirius almost groaned in frustration.

"Your mouth," he said, his voice quivering slightly, "on me, on my cock. Your tongue licking me. Your cock inside me. Please, Remus." His voice almost broke on the last sentence.

Remus smiled. "That's better," he said, and this time he did divest them of their remaining clothes. Sirius gave a shuddering sigh as Remus' lips closed around his cock, and his hands came up to grip Remus' hair as Remus moved his mouth.

But before Sirius could come, Remus pulled his mouth away, and Sirius whimpered slightly. But Remus kissed him again, then moved away slightly as he grabbed the tube of lubricant from the bedside table drawer. He slicked himself quickly, then kissed Sirius again. "You ready?" he murmured against his lips.

"I've been ready," Sirius groaned. "Just do it Remus, do it!" Remus needed no further encouragement-he slid in quickly and Sirius immediately shifted to accommodate him. He brushed a strand of black hair out of Sirius' eyes and smiled. Sirius smiled back.

They moved together as they had done so often these past several months, their hands and mouths on each other, joining together in all the ways possible. But it wasn't long before Sirius was howling his climax, or before Remus followed him.

They sleepily cleaned themselves and crawled under the sheets, cuddling closer as Sirius brought the covers up around them.

"Like that party?" Sirius asked as Remus started to close his eyes, his arms around Sirius' waist and head pillowed on his chest.

"Mmmmm," Remus agreed sleepily. "It was the very best kind."


End file.
